L'Amour Malgré La Rafle
by T0urn3s0L
Summary: UA. Eté 1942. Les temps sont extrêmement durs pour les juifs, mais Rachel va découvrir que la réalité est beaucoup plus insupportable que cela. Mais malgré les épreuves à endurer, elle trouvera un rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres..


**Voici une petite histoire que j'ai commencée il y a un bon bout de temps maintenant, que j'avais laissé tombée et que j'ai reprise récemment. Cette idée m'est venue en regardant le film "La Rafle".  
Comme vous l'avez compris, cette fiction se déroulera durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, bonne ou mauvaise... Les critiques sont là pour aider à s'améliorer non ? ^^  
**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise...**

* * *

En cette fin du mois de juin, le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez de bonne heure sur Paris. Les oiseaux commençaient à chanter gaiement. Tout portait à croire que la journée allait être belle. En même temps que le soleil, une petite brune commençait doucement à se réveiller. Comme tous les matins, elle s'étirait avant de sortir de son lit et de faire son entrainement physique. Elle allait ensuite prendre une bonne douche et petit-déjeunait calmement. Ce rituel, Rachel le suivait depuis des années déjà. Elle s'était passionnée au chant et à la danse dès qu'elle eut pu parler et marcher. C'est pourquoi faire un peu de sport et quelques vocalises le matin lui était primordial. Elle se mettait à chanter dès que l'occasion se présenter ou alors tout simplement parce qu'elle avait envie de s'évader quelques minutes. Pour elle, chanter de bon matin lui permettait de bien commencer sa journée et de la rendre meilleure. Cependant, après avoir poussé la chansonnette et lorsque vint le moment de s'habiller, Rachel ne se sentait plus aussi heureuse depuis quelques jours. Elle avait beau regarder tous ses vêtements, la seule et unique chose qu'elle voyait était cette hideuse étoile jaune. Elle avait été obligée d'en coudre une sur chacune de ses affaires. Elle se demandait encore comment tout cela s'était produit et surtout pourquoi. Pourquoi le fait d'être juif devait-il être manifesté ainsi ? Pourquoi devait-il être tout simplement montré aux yeux de tous ? Pourquoi cette guerre, qui avait commencé 3 ans plus tôt, les mettait-elle en ligne de mire ? En quoi être juif était-il un crime ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Autant de questions que se posait Rachel auxquelles elle ne trouvait aucunes réponses.

Rachel vivait dans un immeuble du quartier de la Butte Montmartre, quartier dans lequel habitaient beaucoup de famille juive. Une de ces familles était celle des Puckerman. Une famille en somme adorable, si ce n'était leur fils, Noah ou Puck, comme il aimait si bien se faire appeler. C'était un gentil gars mais qui pouvait se montrer très lourd et pénible parfois. L'un de ses passe-temps favori était d'embêter Rachel en essayant, toujours en vain et sur le ton de la taquinerie, de la mettre dans son lit. Bien évidemment, il ne le voulait pas. Non pas parce qu'il trouvait Rachel moche, bien au contraire, mais plutôt parce qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur. Il avait pour habitude de l'appeler son Bébé juif. Il l'avait prise sous son aile dès qu'elle était arrivée à Paris, i ans de cela. Puck était très protecteur envers la jeune fille et était prêt à la défendre dès qu'elle en avait besoin.

Comme tous les matins, Puck attendait Rachel en bas de l'immeuble afin qu'ils puissent partir ensemble en cours.

- Hey, mon bébé juif ! Tout roule ce matin ?  
- Bonjour Noah. Oui, tout va bien.  
- Cool ! Allez, c'est parti pour les derniers jours de cours. Après, c'est farnienté !  
- Noah, tu ne vas presque jamais en cours, je te signale !  
- C'est vrai. Mais bon, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de ne pas sécher !  
- Bonne idée. Et, par pitié, essaie de rester calme ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te faire remarquer. Cette étoile le fait déjà assez !  
- Relax Rach' ! Moi qui croyais que tu serais heureuse d'avoir une étoile sur toi. Histoire de montrer à tout le monde la star que tu es !  
- Le problème n'est pas là Noah ! Cette étoile ne montre pas la star indéniable que je suis ! Mais le fait que je suis juive ! Pourquoi doit-on afficher notre religion comme ça ? je trouve ça tellement dégradant !  
- Je sais, mon bébé juif. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ça finira par s'arranger.  
- J'espère… je l'espère tellement Noah…

Les derniers mètres avant d'arriver au lycée se firent en silence. Sous ses airs de gros durs à cuire, Puck était énormément blessé par le port de cette stupide étoile. Mais il se taisait car il se devait de rester fort devant Rachel. Et puis, il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses faiblesses.

Arrivés devant l'établissement, ils durent se séparer. Et comme à chaque fois, Puck envoya un petit clin d'œil qui se voulait enjôleur à une Rachel exaspérée, mais qui ne pouvait tout de même réprimer un petit sourire. Rachel se dirigea vers l'aile ouest de l'établissement, celle réservée aux filles. Car, bien qu'étant dans le même lycée, les filles et les garçons étaient tout de même séparés.

Rachel alla à la rencontre de Tina, une des rares personnes qui arrivait à l'apprécier malgré son envie de toujours être la meilleure dans tous les domaines. Tina était une jeune fille assez renfermée. Elle était très timide et cela se répercutait sur sa façon de parler. Elle avait pour habitude de se mettre à bégayer dès que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. Avec le temps, son bégaiement avait diminué lorsqu'elle parlait avec Rachel. Cette dernière lui inspirait de la confiance et avec elle, elle prenait peu à peu confiance en elle-même. Elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers leur salle de cours en bavardant, enfin, c'était surtout Rachel qui parlait, lorsqu'elles croisèrent celles qui se faisaient appeler l'Impie Trinité. Rachel se tut directement en voyant Quinn, Santana et Brittany devant elle, et elle tenta de se faire petite afin que ces trois-là ne la remarquent pas. Les trois filles étaient les plus appréciées et les plus populaires du lycée, mais également les plus craintes. Et Rachel était leur souffre-douleur attitré.

- Alors, la juive, quand est-ce que tu penses à te refaire le pif ? A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te donne un coup de main ?

Rachel était maintenant habituée à ce genre de réflexion, surtout venant de la jeune hispanique. Santana était particulièrement agressive, autant en mots qu'en actes. Il lui arrivait parfois de bousculer Rachel contre les murs dans les couloirs du lycée. Dans ces moments-là, Rachel se contentait de baisser les yeux et de ne rien répondre. A quoi bon rétorquer de toute façon ? Elle l'avait fait une fois et elle l'avait très vite regretté. Elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer l'expérience maintenant. Et puis, tout serait bientôt terminé. Dans quelques jours à peine, elle serait diplômée et ne reverrait plus les trois filles.

Derrière Santana, Brittany était en train de rire suite à la remarque désagréable de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se faire passer pour une fille complètement idiote, qui vivait dans un monde tout beau tout rose. Mais le peu de personne qui la connaissait réellement savait qu'elle cachait derrière ce masque une grande intelligence. Et même si en ce moment, elle rigolait, elle savait que ce que son amie venait de dire n'était pas correcte envers la jeune brunette. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Santana parle de son nez, mais c'était surtout de l'appeler « la juive » alors qu'en ces temps, c'était devenu plus une sorte d'insulte que de constatation. Bien sûr, elle savait que Santana ne l'employait pas dans le sens de l'insulte. La jeune hispanique avait toujours interpellée Rachel de cette façon. Mais Brittany se dit qu'elle allait devoir en parler avec Santana.

Quinn, quant à elle, était restée en retrait, comme elle le faisait souvent depuis un petit moment. Pourtant au début, elle s'évertuait elle-même à faire vivre un véritable enfer à Rachel. Mais depuis que cette dernière était affublée de cette immonde étoile jaune, elle avait cessé, laissant le soin à Santana de prendre la relève. Elle aurait bien dit à son amie de cesser elle aussi de se moquer de Rachel, mais en tant que Reine des Glaces, elle se devait de se taire. Et elle pensait que c'était, pour la Latina, un moyen de faire croire qu'elle se moquait de tout ceci, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle était touchée par la haine envers les juifs. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il leur arrivait dans les pays frontaliers, et tous se doutaient que la France allait bientôt entre touchée par cette vague d'horreur. Et quand Quinn a réalisé ceci, elle se mit à ressentir de la compassion pour la brunette. Parce que bien que Rachel soit exaspérante, elle ne mérite en rien tout ce qui était en train de se produire.

La sonnerie se mit à retentir au moment où Santana allait dire quelque chose à Rachel. Celle-ci se sentit soulagée en l'entendant et ne perdit pas de temps pour s'éclipser et partir pour son premier cours de la journée.

Le reste de la journée et les jours suivants se passèrent tranquillement. Brittany avait trouvé un moment pour parler à Santana et celle-ci ne fit plus aucunes remarques acerbes à Rachel qui s'en trouvait soulagée. Puis vint le jour des diplômes. Sans grande surprise, Quinn, Rachel, Tina et Santana furent diplômées. Cependant, et contre toutes attentes, Puck et Brittany furent aussi tous deux diplômés. La journée aurait pu être merveilleuse pour Rachel, mais la nouvelle venait de tomber. Les Juifs avaient l'interdiction formelle de rentrer dans tous les établissements publics, tels que les bars, les universités, et par conséquent le Conservatoire. Rachel, qui attendait avec impatience le jour de son diplôme pour pouvoir enfin entrer au Conservatoire, comprit que ses rêves venaient de prendre fin. Son monde venait de s'écrouler. Sa vie venait d'être détruite et tout cela parce qu'elle était juive. Complètement anéantie, elle perdit le goût à la vie, elle entra dans une dépression tellement forte que Puck se trouvait impuissant devant tout cela. Son désarroi grandissait de jour en jour, alors qu'il voyait Rachel, enfermée dans le mutisme au fond de son appartement en train de broyer du noir. Il se dit à ce moment-là que malgré l'étoile jaune cousue sur la veste de Rachel, l'étoile qu'elle était vraiment venait de s'éteindre pour peut-être ne plus jamais se rallumer.

Dans un autre quartier pas loin de là, Quinn, Santana et Brittany étaient heureuses de pouvoir profiter de leur deux mois de vacances. Pour elles, la vie pouvait paraître belle. Elles étaient jeunes, belles, diplômées, avec un avenir devant elles. Mais malgré tout cela, elles sentaient que quelque chose de grave allait bientôt arriver et que la machine était désormais lancée et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Toutes les trois étaient préoccupées par la situation actuelle de la France, mais aucunes ne souhaitaient vraiment en parler. Elles étaient encore toutes les trois choquées par l'annonce de l'interdiction imposée aux Juifs. Elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on devait s'acharner autant sur des êtres humains, même si la religion était différente. Il est vrai qu'elles s'acharnaient sur Rachel, mais cela n'avait jamais rien eu à voir avec sa religion. Elles n'avaient rien contre les juifs en général. Alors pourquoi leur faire subir tout cela ? Ce sont des êtres humains avec des sentiments avant tout. Alors pourquoi autant les mépriser ? Si seulement elles pouvaient comprendre ou faire changer les choses. Malheureusement, elles n'y arrivaient pas et n'avaient pas les moyens de faire changer la situation. La seule chose qu'elles pouvaient faire était d'attendre de voir comment tout cela allait évoluer. Et peut-être qu'elles parviendraient à comprendre et de ce fait, aider ces pauvres gens victimes de leur religion.


End file.
